A Death On an Island
by MerridewLover
Summary: Simon's being killed, Ralph is watching. How does he feel, watching Simon die? What does he find out he felt for the boy he can no longer hold in his arms? Ralph/Simon, implied Jack/Simon SLASH don't like, don't read.  : rated T just in case


**Author Note:** Ralph/Simon, implied Simon/Jack. Hope you like it! Anyway, it's not long enough to be a one-shot (or at least I don't think so...) and I don't know if it's short enough to be a drabble...hmm...well, call it whatever you want (: hope you enjoy it!

_A Death On an Island_

It came crawling out of the darkness of the creepers and trees. They all eyed it curiously, before the littluns began to scream loudly, their voices overpowered by the roar of thunder breaking in the dark sky.

"_Kill the beast! Cut his throat! Spill his blood!_" the voices echoed through the island. Ralph's eyes widened as everyone started running toward the 'beast.' Seeing the green eyes and coarse hair of the young boy suddenly bright against his pale face in the storm of children, he started running toward the group following Simon. They were shouting, screaming, chanting, laughing, crying, biting, tearing, stabbing. Ralph's shock of fair hair was blown to the side as he tried to push through the group of littluns _and_ biguns.

"Stop!" he screamed, his voice drowning in the swarm of voices yelling. Simon tried to crawl away, screaming in pain as they tore him apart. He tried to get them to see it was him—he just came to tell them about the dead parachutist—but it didn't work. He laid on the sand, and as Ralph was pushed back, away from the young boy. His light eyes met Simon's green ones and he looked at him as if he couldn't see him clearly and mouthed a name. Ralph's eyes watered as he stood completely still and watched the other boys end their first human life. His blue orbs were open, staring, but he couldn't move a single limb.

_Jack._

That's what Simon had said. Ralph pushed the thought away as the boys quickly retreated and he stumbled forward, hands and knees shaking. Once he reached the black haired boy, he fell to his knees, the tears falling freely down his cheeks. He looked at Simon's now lifeless eyes that were halfway open. He reached out slowly, but before their skin made contact, the waves crashed against Simon's small frame and stole him away from under Ralph's dirty fingertips. He lay in the crimson colored sand as he watched Simon's unmoving body begin to drift off to sea, slowly sinking, farther and farther away from him. He gulped down a big breath of air, looked up at the dark clouds above, and then lowered his body into the blood of the boy he cared the most for. He opened his wet eyes and breathed in the scent of the blood. He grabbed fistfuls of the red sand and clenched it as hard as he could, biting back his sob until his own blood dripped from his lips and mingled with the other boy's.

"Simon," he whispered. He looked up as the clouds began to draw back as the storm ended, and he could've sworn he felt a rushing wind pass, whispering into his ear and a slight giggle as the moonlight shown down on him and where the younger boy's body _had _been. He sniffed loudly as he looked up at the moon; it was as if Simon was going up and he knew that he should try his best to smile at the moon before Simon disappeared completely.

The corners of his mouth lifted up into a shy and loving smile as his eyelids closed until his thick eyelashes softly grazed his cheek. Warm air surrounded him and he felt something press softly against his dirty forehead, before a rushing cold wind blew past him and the moon's light dimmed slightly. He lifted himself off of his knees, looked down at the sand where the waters were clearing away the blood of the boys, as if cleansing their sin.

"Simon," Ralph said once again, louder this time, "I love you."

As the fair haired boy walked back into the jungle of creepers, toward his own camp by the platform, he missed the shock of red hair hiding behind the trees and the soft sobs that emanated from that spot.

His smile faded as he made his way back, and as soon as he laid down and closed his eyes, the nightmares of Simon's unbearable screams echoed in his head.

That angelic, smiling face that he would no longer see haunted him, and he wept silently, unaware that another boy was weeping on the opposite side of the island.

_Fin_

**Author Note:** Well... hope you liked it, constructive criticism smiled upon, unhelpful flames frowned upon. (: Thanks for reading!

**Reviews** are **love**; and I know _you_ **love**_ me_.


End file.
